Fan Fiction
by Mr. Havik
Summary: The ninja specter stumbles upon fan fiction... and confronts his various fiction mates about it. One-shot.


A/N: I was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_**Fan Fiction**_

_**By Mr. Havik**_

Scorpion, no doubt felt extremely uneasy reading such things about himself. Not that what was written about him was _that_ explicit, but he was made to wonder why he was the subject of romance in most of these pieces. And often his fiction-self was made to lust for the strangest of individuals, namely the Princess he seldom only even talked to, much right out of fear, the blonde American woman and, the only one he never understood, Sub Zero. After all, how could he possibly develop such intimate attractions towards a man? The fact that these stories about him and the Lin Kuei were much more elaborately explained, erotic moments involved, sometimes the latter being turned into a woman (he did not get that either), the impact of these stories left him thinking obscene thoughts, not of his own accord, and wondering why people thought of them so; why people, in fact, paired him with all these various people.

"What the hell?" came a female voice. Hands appeared over his shoulder that quickly pulled down the face of the machine and tugged it violently from its plug. Scorpion, with whatever was left of his self-esteem turned his head to look at a distressed and angry Sonya, who without even giving him a glance, set about wounding the wires in her left hand.

"What... is that?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"Nothing," she snapped unkindly, pulling the rest of the wires out of the thin laptop.

"Is it a prophecy...?" his question sounded more like a statement. She did not answer, instead, gathered the machine under her arm. "Is it true... about you and I? And everyone else in there...?" he sounded like he was going to faint.

"No!" she spat, though not loudly enough to force him out of his denial. "This," she hissed, holding the computer in front of his face. "This is called fan fiction."

She violently tossed the machine onto the desk where it once was before. "You don't read it, you don't EVER read it! 'Cause the more you do, the more those brats will have a reason to write this _fuck_."

Scorpion sighed, not through relief, but because of his hurt pride. How could he be reduced to those incarnations people had displayed? How could he ever be portrayed like this? Why did people want him to be like that? Was it because he left himself to be questioned? Did he actually behave like what he was described as?

"Why don't you go out for a little fresh air? Helps to clear the mind," the blonde woman suggested, her tone much more softer once she saw the spectre's unease. Scorpion slowly nodded his head, almost absent-mindedly, and picked himself up from the chair. He heaved his body and edged his way out the door, walking like a lost ghost. Sonya shook her head in pity and guilt, knowing that she should not have left the ninja unattended while he used a computer for the first time, when the pothole of the internet was only just a click away. Sadly, Scorpion had to face the worst: Fan Fiction.

Outside, the weather, no matter how pleasant it actually was, felt much darker and gloomier to the ninja spectre. As he dragged himself into the sunlight, Scorpion felt like just breaking apart. This humiliation, this mockery he suffered at the hands of unknown youths with wild tendencies was even greater punishment than what he had to face in the Netherrealm. How could these people destroy his pride so completely with the use of only a few mere words?

The ninja had begun to think now, whether what they wrote was true. Did they really see a pattern in his behaviour towards other people, namely Kitana, Sonya, and Sub Zero that suggested such relations? Did he actually present himself to these people in such manners that remained questionable? Did he really have these feelings of love and compassion to these people? Especially the Lin Kuei?

Scorpion had to provide thought whether he did or did not had feelings for the korii warrior. He felt that feelings between him and the females were justified, to some extent, after all, any man would feel the same way given the circumstances. What he failed to conceive, however, was this man to man relation, and that with the Lin Kuei warrior. Those two had remained rivals, if not enemies, and surely, hostility existed between the two whenever one or the other made their presence felt amongst themselves. Perhaps... Scorpion may had been confusing this hostility with deep, unexplored passion for a man. Perhaps, Scorpion _did_ love him.

Confused and horrified, he quickly made his way towards the Lin Kuei, who sat under a shaded tree, eating a fruit as he looked up towards the branches, seemingly lost in his own thought.

"Sub Zero!" he called, standing only a few feet from the roots of the tree. Normally, the korii warrior would notice the mock tone of the spectre's voice and choose to reply with an equally angry remark. But this time, though, he sounded different, rather, worried. At first, the Lin Kuei only managed to give him a glance, unsure of his motives. But somehow realising that he may be just trying to get him into a squabble again, he turned away, taking a large bite of the quickly disappearing fruit.

"I don't feel like walking," he replied, waving his hand in a shooing motion. He was, however, left startled when the spectre barked at him ferociously. Sub Zero had never managed to get such a response out of him, and this was truly frightening, enough that the olden warrior choked on a bite. Spitting the contents to his right, he promptly got up and stood straight. But just so that he would not let Scorpion know that he had scared him, the blue clad warrior casually wiped his hands off of his leggings and strolled towards him, looking around and acting aloof.

He did not expect the ninja to grab his hand. If he had pulled at his collar, or his shirt, that would have made much more sense. That would have signalled that he wanted a serious fight, but _this_ was just outright awkward. Sub Zero found his mouth absolutely dry, rendering him unable to gulp when the gold clad ninja pulled him close enough to stare dead into his eyes. He looked angry though, but it was not enough to provide the Lin Kuei with any comfort. This was actually worse than his matches he had with Scorpion. He did not want to imagine what else he could have with him considering where this was all going.

"What do you think of me?" the spectre demanded, keeping his voice low yet authoritative. This time, Sub Zero's entire face screamed of fear rather than just his eyes. He just could not manage enough courage to let even the tiniest of whimpers out. Until he felt something hit his head, which provoked an ouch from him. Both looked down at the ground now, at a small fruit, similar to the one the Lin Kuei was eating a few moments ago.

"This is _Edenia_, worm!" yelled Kitana from some distance away, who had most probably thrown the fruit at the korii warrior. "You waste it, I waste you..." she growled menacingly, holding up a steel fan stained with dry blood. She was clearly referring to the food Sub Zero had spat at the roots of the tree. As deadly as she was right now, Sub Zero was thankful of her distraction. Leaning away from his rival, he waved at the princess, assuring her that he would clean his mess the very moment.

"You'd better, or else I'll be having non-vegetarian tonight as well..." she smirked. Behind her, a pale Johnny gulped, turning his head towards the East horizon where a tombstone, housing the remains of Shao Kahn, had been erected the previous night.

Sub Zero had managed to take only a single step backwards, but was held in place by the ninja, who tugged down at his arm. The Lin Kuei tried to free himself from his grasp with his unoccupied hand, but the other's grip proved to be too strong. Either that, or fear and terror had sapped Sub Zero's will and strength, disabling him from matching the power of the spectre and redeeming himself from this nightmarish hold.

"She'll kill me if I don't..." he begged, but failed to move his rival and secure freedom. "Not before you answer me!" he bellowed. The Edenian Princess noticed this struggle.

"Let him be..." she ordered, to which Scorpion replied with the same. "NOT BEFORE HE ANSWERS ME!" he yelled, strangely enough, close to tears. He turned towards the other, who went pale when he saw the moisture in his eyes. "Please... I need to know..." he whispered. Sub Zero could almost die from a heart attack.

"KNOW WHAT?" he demanded, yelling back, frightened and shocked at the same time. The gold clad ninja had salty streams flowing down from his eyes, all the more weakening Sub Zero's already diminishing resolve.

"That you knew... about us..." he added. Sub Zero died on the inside.

Close behind the two, the Edenian Princess had arrived, seemingly floating on a trail of evil and dark mist, countless of faint whispers, speaking unknown languages with fear and horror, following her being. She would have simply walked up towards the pair and driven her rusting fans into their heads for Scorpion's daring to speak to her with a loud tone, but all that blood lust suddenly vanished when she saw the spectre was weeping. Her anger was immediately replaced with disgust and annoyance.

"What... is wrong with you two?" she demanded, not a hint of worry tracing her tone. The ninja turned his head over his shoulder just enough so that she could see his profile.

"You know this too..." he choked. Kitana raised an eyebrow questioningly, seeming remotely interested now. Scorpion caught her expression and further elaborated. "These relations... with you and him..."

And now, Kitana was sure he had cracked. Pulling out her weapon, she asked, "If you want, I can put you out of your misery..." This was as helpful as she could get.

"Tell me Lin Kuei..." Scorpion turned towards the other man once more. "Tell me that you knew that we were in love..."

Another part of Sub Zero died instantly. Kitana was outright annoyed. "What the hell are you blathering about?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"Stop acting like you don't know!" he yelled defensively. The Edenian Princess, outraged as she was, reached for her weapons, ready to rip him apart when...

"I've read it all. You, me, her, EVERYONE!" the ninja's voice was shaking. The other two felt like they had been punched in the gut. Could he have really...?

"Don't tell me you read this on the computer..." Sub Zero now queried, feeling a little more confident knowing where this was all coming from, enough to force his voice through his mouth. When a nod came in reply, the Lin Kuei could not feel more relieved. The same could not be said about the Princess, who pinched the bridge of her nose and muttered an insult at the undead ninja.

The korii warrior stifled a weak chuckle. "God, Scorpion, that stuff's called _fan fiction_!" he assured the spectre. "Whatever you read is a hundred percent fake. Its not real!"

"But, why would they...?" Scorpion trailed off, feeling just as weak as the Lin Kuei.

"Its nothing you should worry about," he answered, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Its just a bunch of horny teenagers writing some pathetic crap on their favourite characters for their sick pleasures... most of them don't even care to mention the disclaimers."

"Speaking of which," Kitana chimed in. "The author of this fiction does not hold any rights to Mortal Kombat or anything else related to it..."

"Who are you talking to?"

"You wouldn't know..."

"There's a good side to it though..." he added after Kitana's strange message, realising that Scorpion was not all convinced. "The stuff they write about you only proves that you're a popular guy!"

"And no worrying about the pairings!" he kept comforting him. "That kind of thing can't happen. I mean, just look at everyone... Johnny's still chasing Sonya, I am definitely not with you," he irked at that. "And Kitana's still with Liu Kang! Aren't you Kitana?" he asked the Princess, who replied with a half nod, looking towards the East horizon, where she had secretly added some extra remains along with Kahn's the previous night.

"So," the Chinese warrior said, patting his rival on the shoulder. "Why don't you just go inside and rest for a bit... You'll feel much better afterwards!"

The spectre nodded rather absent-mindedly, and continued in the direction of the palace, with Sub Zero, assuringly at his side.

Kitana watched as the two left, shaking her head in rare pity.

"What happened?" came a voice.

"Nothing to be bothered about..." the princess replied, turning her head to face Havik. The strange man raised a questioning eyebrow, at which the woman smiled. She only did that in his presence.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him, purring seductively.

"I missed you..." he growled as he leaned in for a –

* * *

He heard a loud crack and then searing pain at the back of his skull as he was forced into the computer screen. Bony fingers held his face against the hot surface of the glass.

"Bastard..." he heard Kitana groan with malice. She pulled at his hair and rammed his face into the computer again, shattering the screen and toppling the machine over. Havik, too, slipped off the chair and fell on his back on the hard ground. He looked up to see the princess, towering above him, her eyes almost glowing red with anger. He saw her reach for her weapon on her belt and slide the screaming blade from its sheath. The metal sang once more as it opened into her fan.

He heard her chuckle...

"Baby... please don't..." Havik begged, his eyes beginning to well up with tears. "Is just fan fiction..."

"Exactly..." she whispered, holding her fan high to bring it down upon him.

* * *

A/N: Havik is always a douche. And crushing on Kitana through fan fiction was his worst idea yet. By the way, he supports Scorpion x Sub Zero.

Review with whatever sanity you have left.


End file.
